Chemical Reaction
by NeonLovesYou
Summary: OC STORY! When the boys of BTR meet their manager's daughter, Kendall takes an immediate liking to her. She's nice, Pretty, and just plain awesome! How will their relationship work out? If they even have one...
1. I see you

AN: Hey seedlings! I am Back! This is an OC story, And there will be a guest star too! (Not in the first chapter :P)

My sister is going to take off for a few days, She is going to college and she has classes going on. So yup! Me again :( I am a loner.

"Alright guys, Try singing the verse in lower key" 35 year old manager Joseph Allen told the four boys onstage, practicing for the kick off on their world tour. They were currently in New York.

The boys tried again, "That's good!" He said and clapped.

You see, the boys he's managing are the stars of their band, Big Time Rush. They had their own show and two very successful albums on sale.

Rehearsal was over after another two hours. The boys were starving so Joseph was planning to take them to a well known pizza parlor, After all, Who could go wrong on New York style pizza?

"Good job guys, Who wants to get some Pizza?" He asked

The boys cheered with a "Woot!"

"Dad?" A girls voice called out

The guys and Joseph turned around to see a petite girl with wavy hair walk towards her father. "Hi hon" Joseph said

"Alex is asking for the last minute electrical work for the soundboards for the concert" The girl explained

"Alright, Can you get that in my office? The papers are in the top drawer" Joseph replied

"Mkay" She said and started to walk away. She turned back and waved goodbye to the guys and rushed to her father's office

The guys were mesmerized. She was pretty and knew what she was talking about. They were frozen in place and their jaws were dropped.

Joseph chuckled at the boys. It was nice that they took interest in his daughter. He waved his hand in front of their faces and they snapped back into reality. They started fighting each other and saying "She's mine!"

Joseph chuckled more. He said "Boys quit fighting! Let's go before we all die of starvation" He said. The boys stopped fighting long enough to get to the restaurant. "I see you've started to like my baby girl" He said in a fake stern voice

The boys started stammering, Which caused Joseph to chuckle. The boys started questioning the man. "What's her name?, What does she like?, What's she Like?, Why is she Asian when you're Italian?" Questions like that. "Her name's Marzia, She's a straight A student, She knows seven different languages, She likes to read and write, and she's half Japanese and half Italian. Her mother's Japanese. And as you know… I'm Italian." He told them. The boys started to fantasize about her. Her pretty smile, Her dark hair, even her mocha eyes. They liked her a lot.

Back at the venue, Marzia was smiling wide. She thought about the four cute guys her father was representing, and she knew she had the best job ever.

"Hey Marzia!" Alex said as she walked into the soundbooth.

"Hey Lex!" Marzia replied. She gave him the papers he needed

"Thanks Mar, I knew I could trust you" He said with a smile

"No problem"

"I think Caterina is in the backstage area" Alex said and gave her a wink.

Marzia smiled wider and made her way backstage. Caterina is her best friend and Alex's daughter. They met in Kindergarten when their fathers introduced them. They are complete opposites, Marzia was shy and nice while Caterina was loud and crazy. She loved her friend and they were inseperable.

"Cat!" Marzia called out

"Over here!" She heard and went to the sound of her friend's voice. Sure enough, There was Cat helping set up.

"What's up kitten?" She asked Cat. That was her pet name for her.

"Not much Marzipan" Cat said and grinned. Marzia giggled,"Whatcha doing?"

"Hammering." Cat said and started beating the poor nail with the dangerous tool

"I met the band"

"Cool." She replied and stopped for a second to look at her "I like the short one, He is cuuute!" She said and giggled

"I think his name is Logan" Marzia said and wondered to herself

"Psh, Whatever" She replied and playfully nudged her friend. "Who do you like?"

"No one, Remember what happened last time?" Marzia said and looked at Cat with a serious face

"Oh yeah! That little bi-" Cat started but was cut off by Marzia "Don't finish that sentence" She said in a playful warning tone

"But I saw the way the tall one with the eyebrows looked at you, He liiikes youu" She said and wiggled her eyebrows

"Oh my god!" Marzia said and started laughing

When the guys got back, The first thing they noticed were Marzia and another girl laughing and setting up the stage. Logan was taken aback, He liked the girl laughing with Marzia.

He whispered to the guys, "The other one's mine"

**AN: Sooo, Do you looove it? :)I got the idea from a dream I had. Lol! :D**

**I missed you guys! I was at summer camp and I finally came back! Woot! **

**Anyways, Bye for now my seedlings! **

**PSST, Who's heard BTR's Windows Down? It's kewl :)**

This story has been brought to you by My goldfish Tofu, He approves! :D


	2. PLEEEAAASEE!

**AN: Hello Seedlings! I just realized, I forgot to bold the last Author's Note… Lol. **

**Anyway, I was working on this chapter yesterday on my Desktop, Then the power suddenly went out and I forgot to save. I am mad. **

**Marzia's POV:**

**I saw the guys and my dad come in through the corner of my eye, I also saw Logan whisper something to the others. I looked at Cat and gave her a teasing wink. She laughed and shoved me. **

**I then saw my dad walk towards us "Hey girls, there's gonna be a staff meeting in a little bit"**

**We both replied with an OK**

**He smiled then walked away, I saw the guys follow. Me and Cat put our stuff away and walked toward the conference room. The guys, Dad, Alex, Marie, John, Jake, and Mama Lucy were all there. Mama Lucy was the guys' vocal coach and a motherly figure to all of us. Alex, John, and I worked in the soundbooth. Marie and Cat worked in wardrobe. Jake was the production manager. We all got along really well, and we were like a family but with four new additions- being the guys. **

**NO POV**

"Tonight is our very first show with the guys, So I trust that it will be a great one right?" Joseph asked

"Yes" was heard around the room

"Excellent! Now, Status report Wardrobe"

"We have all of the costumes set up already, and we are now just waiting for the belt shipments which should be arriving soon" Marie said

Cat stepped out of the room, and came back with two racks full of clothing. She pointed to each set "First costume change, Second, Third, and Final"

"And check this out" Marie said and turned out the lights. A small click was heard and suddenly the Jackets for "Elevate" lit up!

"Whoa!" Was heard from the guys

"Excellent!" Joseph said "Now soundboard?"

"We have everything set up and ready to go, And also me and Cat finished setting the stage about four minutes ago" Marzia said "We just need Elizabeth to come so we can show her how to work everything for electrical"

"Very good" Joseph said and smiled "How are the guys doing Mama Luce?"

"Excellent!" She said loudly "They're sounding greater and greater every time"

Suddenly, Freight Train the body guard jumped into the conference room,"Guys I don't mean to interrupt, but Liz gave birth!"

"Liz gave birth?" Was heard around the room

"Liz was pregnant?" Cat suddenly said confused

"Oi" Marzia said and shook her head

"Well, We're going to give her one months leave, and we need to find a new stage manager in, uh oh. Fifteen minutes" Joseph said in a worried voice

Cat got out of her seat and ran to Marzia and raised her arm up "We've found a winner!"

"I'm sorry what?" Marzia said and got her arm out of Cat's grasp

"Pleaseeee?" Cat begged

"But, I!" Marzia said in panic

"PLEEEAAAASEEE!" Was heard from everyone in the conference room

"Marzia Annelise Allen you better do it or I will punch you in your throat!" Cat said in an evil voice

"I'LL DO IT" Marzia said frantically

"Good girl" Cat said

"And you already know how to work the system! Double yes!" Joseph said and pumped his arm up in celebration

"You're lucky I love you guys" Marzia said, Crossed her arms, sank in her seat, and pouted

"Love you too" Was heard from everyone

Marzia smiled.

**KENDALL'S POV: **

**I saw Marzia sink in her chair and she pouted. God that was super cute, I smiled. I was instantly falling for her by the second. I hope she feels the same way**

**Das the end :) Anyway… I would love to have your feedback and suggestions! I somewhat take criticism well! Unless your downright rude, Then I'll go full on AK-47 Chuck Norris mode.**


	3. First Cocert of the Tour

**AN: Herro seedlings :) That is all.**

**MARZIA'S POV**

**I can't believe I got myself into this. I know how to work everything, It's just that whenever I see **_**him**_** I get the butterflies and such. There's 10 minutes until the meet and greet, sadly I have to be present with security, Why? Well I don't know either. **

**NO POV**

"Marzia?" Freight Train called

"Over here!" she called, She was setting up her headset, and organizing her clipboard.

"C'mon kiddo, we gotta go to the meet and greet"

"Oh joy"

He chuckled and put his arm around her and they walked to the meet and greet. The guys weren't there yet, she had to help set up. After the meet, she has to go help with sound check.

After five minutes, the room was almost fully set up. Marzia was just rolling in the table with Jacob, another worker for set.

"So this is the life huh?" He asked

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Marzia said with a giggle

"Oh no I'm tripping!"He teased

"Drop it and I'll throw you with the crazy fans" She said in a serious- yet playful voice

"You wouldn't"

"Try me"

They lifted the table up and put the chairs behind, She gave Jacob a high five. He was like a brother to her.

"I'll get the sharpies" Marzia said

"There in storage, hun" Freight train said

"Mkay" Marzia went to the back, and into the storage closet. She found the box of four sharpies and took them out. The others were putting up the ropes to designate the fans to the table to get an autograph. She put the box on the table and went to help. They finished in under 2 minutes.

"Go put the sharpies out" Jacob said

"What's the magic word?" Marzia asked

"NOOW!" He pretended to yell

"Bleh!" Marzia said and hit his head playfully. She put the sharpies out and grabbed her clipboard and stood to the side. The guys came in.

"Hey Marzi" Carlos said

"What's up little lady?" James asked playfully

"Hey Hey Mar" Logan said

Kendall was a different story. He almost tripped on the ropes and he stammered when he talked to her "H-Hey, Ma- Mar- Mariza" He said with a small laugh

"Hey guys" She said and covered her smile with her mouth

"2 Minutes!" Scott, the head production manager said

Marzia raised a two with her hand and turned on her headset and spoke "2 minutes, meet and greet 2 minutes" She then went outside and made her way to the elevator where the fans would come out of. Being the stage manager also meant she was the tour guide.

The elevator doors opened and a few girls were hyperventilating, some were talking, and some were jumpy "Hi! I'm Marzia and I'll be your host for today" She said with a smile

A few girls said "Hi" back, some were so excited they asked "Where are they?"

"C'mon I'll take you guys to the meet and greet, but first can I get a check on your passes?"

A few girls lifted theirs in the air and Marzia made a quick check "Alright good, So who's ready to meet Big Time Rush?" She asked in a mandatory- overly-peppy-sunshine- attitude.

A few girls screamed and Marzia opened the door to the room. The girls rushed in and took their place in line. Marzia went inside and closed the door. "Meet and Greet is going well, Green" She spoke into the headset

She took a few pictures for the Big Time Rush website, She watched as the guys autographed a few things, and took a picture with each person. There was a little girl who looked like she was five, who started giggling like a maniac after James gave her a kiss on the cheek. The guys, Marzia, Security, and the VIPs went to the stage for the soundcheck and what the guys like to call "Hang out with the fans" time.

The girls and few guys took their seats in the audience. She gave freight train the camera to take pictures, and went backstage to test the lights and everything. The guys played a few chords of "Cover Girl", "Invisible", and "All Over Again." They also answered questions about their music, the show, and random things. The guys went to their dressing rooms to change and warm up. Marzia was finished testing the board, and went out to escort the fans out to buy food, drinks, or merchandise.

The fans were having a pretty good time, even if the concert hadn't started yet. Marzia found herself answering younger girls' questions

"How does it feel to be in the BTR crew?" A little girl asked

"It's fun, the guys are kind of crazy so there's never a boring moment"

"That's so cool! How do you guys get around?" Someone asked

"We get around by tour bus if it's in the US, If it's international, we get by plane"

"Cool! When are you guys coming back here?" A teenage girl asked

"We're planning another tour for the summer and we're definitely going to come back here"

"Awesome!"

"Hold on guys, I have to go help backstage"

"Bye!" The girls said

"Bye!" Marzia said and waved

Kendall was touched at how sweet she was. She went backstage and accidently bumped into him "Sorry!" She said

"I- It's Ok" He stammered with a smile

She smiled and walked to Cat, who was arguing with Carlos. She quickly broke it up and they hugged each other. He was falling faster than you would if you jumped off the golden gate bridge. He hoped she felt the same.

**AN: HEEEEY! So, How do you think she feels? I know :) Next chapter there's going to be a short time lapse. A year or two. SOOOO! Just warning you :) Until next time my seedlings! *MWASIES***


	4. New Addition, and Roomies?

**AN: Hey seedlings :) I got bored today so I decided to update, that's good for you though :D**

**Remember I said time lapse in the last chapter. The time lapse is 5 months :)**

**There's a new addition to the crew, Her name is Jessica. She's Marzia's sister. Do you know Trina from Victorious? Jessica is like Trina. Self-absorbed, Mean, spoiled, bossy, must I go on?**

**(The last concert was in Arizona)**

**Marzia's POV**

**I haven't told Kendall how I felt yet. I am too scared he doesn't feel the same way! My sister joined our "Team" as I call it. She's not getting paid though, Our dad's forcing her to work because she skyrocketed her credit card bill on a pair of shoes, so she has to work the $400.00 off. Personally, I think she is the most annoying human on this planet! I do all the work and she takes all the credit. Cat isn't too fond of her either. They almost ripped each other's hair out yesterday because Jessica used Cat's luggage as a makeup storage bag. Where's all of Cat's clothes? Yeah, we don't know. So she's using some of my clothes while we're on the road, until she can buy some new ones.**

NO POV

Joseph called everyone to the back of the stage.

"Alright everyone, we have a whole day of sightseeing before our concert tonight, but I want everyone at the hotel at 8 sharp so we can get some rest. We have to use the buddy system so who wants to go with who?" He asked

Cat immediately said "I'm going with Marzia, I have to buy a few new clothes" She said and glared at Jessica, Who was currently flirting with Kendall

"Me and Logan are going to go to the hockey game" James said

"I call Kendall!" Jessica said

"Carlos, want to come with us?" James asked

"Sure" He said

Kendall mouthed to Joseph, SAVE ME!

Joseph tried to stop his laugh, but he sadly failed

"Alright, I have four rental cars" Joseph said and held up the keys

"We call the charger!" Cat said

Joseph tossed the key to Cat, who caught it in one hand and spun it

"We get the Lamborghini!" Jessica said

Joseph tossed the key to Kendall, who caught it with both hands

"We get the hummer!" James said

Again, Joseph tossed the key, which Carlos caught

"Me and Alex are going to check into the hotel, and relax" Joseph said and he and his friend left with the last car key

"Please save me!" Kendall whispered to the others

"Have fun bro!" James teased, they left

Kendall shot a begging face to the last two girls

"Not a chance sweetheart" Cat said

"Buh- byee" Marzia teased

Everyone went to their destinations and arrived at the hotel an hour early, they went up to the rooms Joseph texted. They knocked on one of the doors, Alex answered. "Oh. I thought you guys weren't gonna come early" He said

"We got bored dad" Cat said and went inside.

"Where's my dad?" Marzia asked

"He's in the shower, which reminds me, here" Alex said and gave everyone a key card

"Our rooms?" Jessica asked

"Yeah about that…" Alex said

"…Whaaat?" Marzia asked

"No, I'm just kidding the boys are all going to share a room, and so are the girls" Alex said

"Eww!" Jessica said

The girls just rolled their eyes

The rooms the others were in connected to the room that Alex, Joseph, and Mama Lucy's room. So they could just walk into all three's rooms, unless they closed and locked the door.

Everyone unloaded their things, and they were all watching TV in the boys' room.

**What drama will happen in the next few chapters? Only I know ;) **

**G'bye my seedlings! I had to make it quick because I realized, I'm going to my cousin's house to babysat and I am almost late! O.o**


	5. Oh HELL No

**DURING THE CONCERT IN ARIZONA**

The guys were ready to sing a new song that Kendall wrote, they were pumped and the crowd was going crazy. Marzia was still stage manager, and she had everything under control. She dimmed the lights to a bluish color. This was the last song of the night, after the concert they had an after party to go to. She still hadn't admit her feelings to Kendall, Jessica was still a brat, and Cat was still crazy

"Now we're going to sing a new song that our buddy Kendall wrote!" Logan said

The crowd cheered louder

"Hit it!" Carlos said

**I love you, If you aint got nobody to love**

**Girl I adore you, When there's no one to adore**

**And I show you, Hey**

**There's no one to show, Oh!**

**And I know you, If you want somebody to know, oh oh yeah**

**CHORUS **

**Everytime you come around you put a lightning bolt on my face**

**Baby, everytime you come around, girl you take my breath away**

**And I just wanna breathe until I take you in**

**Cause I want you to breath until you take me in**

**But the truth is…**

**She has no idea, no idea that I'm even here**

**She has no idea no idea I'm standing here I'm standing here**

**I kiss you, Whenever you want to be kissed**

**I will miss you, Just seconds after you leave **

**Screaming come back to me, come back to me**

**Let me please you, Let me see you, Let me take that heart of yours**

**And I'll be here whenever you need me to play**

**The good guy, bad guy, just tell me baby**

**CHORUS- 'Cuz I'm too lazy to write it again.**

**Please tell me you can here me I'm expressing my love**

**Won't stop 'til I get you I'm not letting up**

**I'ma run into your heart like a kid in the store**

**Take every ounce of love, and beg you for more, beg you for more**

**She has no idea, no idea that I'm even here, That I'm even here**

**She has no idea, no idea I'm standing here, I'm standing here**

**I'm standing here**

Jessica knew that It was for Marzia, she was sick of everyone liking her more. She had a plan.

"Goodnight Phoenix!" Logan said and they all jumped off the trampoline, and went backstage. They got high fives, and cheers. Jessica quickly went to Kendall.

"Hey Kendall! That was an ah-MAZING song!" Jessica said

"Thanks it was made for you-" Kendall started but was cut off by Jessica's lips. What he had meant to say was "It was for your sister" but she kissed him.

Her lips are so soft, Thought Kendall. Wait a minute! No! I like Marzia! But she's such a good kisser… No Stopit! Kendall STOP! Kendall quickly pushed her off, but not quick enough for Marzia to see what just happened.

**AN: MWAHAHAHA I'm evil :D You'll see what happens in the next chapter! Can Kendall explain to Marzia, what just happened? Marzia has a big announcement! Will Cat pummel Kendall and Jessica into a bloody pulp? Have you seen the Avengers? Awesome movie, Captain America is hawt :) Anyway, enough rambling, g'bye for now my seedlings!**


	6. Stan WHAT!

Marzia was about to lose her mind. She just witnessed her crush and her evil bitch of a sister kissing! K-I-S-S-I-N-G. She quickly ran into the girl's tour bus, where Cat was playing Angry Birds on her dad's old iPad.

"Cat!" Marzia said

"Marzipan I am going to beat this boss now wait an hour!" Cat said

"I just saw Kendall and Jessica kissing!" Marzia blurted out

"WHAT?" Cat screeched and dropped the iPad on the bed and stood up

"M-hmm!" Marzia said and started hyperventilating

"Mar! Stop! You're going to have a panic attack!" Cat said and shook Marzia

"So?" She screamed and Cat slapped her

"Better?" Cat asked

"Yes." Marzia said and they both sat on the bed.

"Tell me what the hell happened so I can beat the stuffing out of Jessica then hang Kendall by his thumbs" Cat said slowly

"They sang a new song that Kendall said was dedicated to a girl he liked, and when he got offstage, I sat them kiss! I think he likes Jessica more!" Marzia said

"Oi, who would like Jessica? She's so evil even mosquitos don't wanna drink her blood!" Cat said

"I know, but oh well" Marzia said sadly and looked at the ground

"What do you mean oh well?" Cat asked

"If he likes her then oh well! I'm not gonna be here anyway" Marzia looked up and smiled

"You're not running away are you?" Cat asked seriously

"No! Look at this!" Marzia said and went to her side of the bus. She looked in her bag and pulled out an envelope and gave it to Cat.

"What's this?" Cat asked

"Read it!" Marzia said

Cat opened the already-torn envelope "OH MY GOD!" Cat screamed and happy danced

"I know!" Marzia said and danced with her

"You got accepted into Stanford?" Cat screamed

"Yeah!" Marzia screamed and they both happy danced

**AN: Didn't expect that huh? **

**AFTER PARTY**

Cat and Marzia walked into the restaurant they were having the after party at. Joseph told Marzia she could make the announcement during dinner, He didn't know about Stanford, Marzia made sure everyone would know when she told. Cat promised not to tell either, so they're the only two that know.

Cat had on a rose colored cocktail dress, and Marzia had a knee length magenta dress. They both wore different colored cover ups, and sat next to each other during the dinner. It was an Italian restaurant, and everyone was having a nice time. Joseph stood up, "I'm glad the tour was a huge success! We sold out in almost every city! Cheers" Everyone raised their glass. He continued "Marzia has a special announcement as well." Marzia stood up and held the backside of the envelope up "Does anyone else know why I have this?" Everyone shook their heads. "Well" Marzia continued and took out the acceptance letter and held it up "I have in my hands, the acceptance letter to Stanford university where I will study pediatrics and Medicine for 6 years!" Everyone's eyes widened and they cheered for Marzia, except fir Jessica who just rolled her eyes

"When do you leave?" Logan asked

"Yeah about that…" Marzia stalled and sat

"When?" James pressed

"Next week Tuesday…" Marzia said quietly

"When?" Carlos asked

"Next Tuesday! Okay people? NEXT TUESDAY" Cat said

"WHAT?" Everyone said and looked at Marzia, who was trying to hide

"It's true, but as the saying goes. Oh well" Marzia said

**AN: Yes. I am cutting this chapter short XD. I am EVIL. Shoo… Yeah. The next chapter will be the last, but there IS a sequel. You might be shocked in the next story! Review :) It really means a lot to me. G'bye for now Seedlings!**


	7. Gone?

**AN: Heyy guys, Last chapter :( I'm still doing the sequel, so if you're worrying, don't. **

It was Sunday night and everyone in Joseph's house was asleep. They finally returned home and everyone was in their own beds. The guys' house was a different story. They were all talking about Kendall's problem.

"But I don't want her to leave without knowing how I feel!" Kendall said and groaned. It was 11pm and they couldn't sleep

"I know what you can do!" James said

"What?" Kendall asked

"Tomorrow you should ask her out on a date!" James said and Kendall groaned again

"What?" James asked

"No, your plan is perfect, but she won't talk to me ever since she caught me being kissed by Jessica!" He whined

"That sucks" Logan said

"LOGAN!" Kendall screamed in a warning tone

"Whatevs!" He yelled back and went to get a drink

"So, what are we going to do?" James asked

"I GOT IT!" Carlos screamed

"What?" Kendall and James asked at the same time

"Tuesday, before she leaves, get flowers and chocolates and sing her a song!" Carlos exclaimed

"YOU'RE A GENIUS!" The blonde said and hugged his friend tightly then went to bed planning how it would go

**THE NEXT DAY**

Marzia and Cat were hanging out the whole day before she left. They went shopping, had lunch together, and even saw a movie. The Avengers to be exact. Cat was totally crushing on Iron Man, and Marzia liked Captain America. They laughed and were headed home so that Marzia can have dinner with her family before she left. They were at the front door, before Marzia could open it Cat gave her the tightest hug ever.

"I'm going to miss you so much" Cat said

"I am going to miss you too" Marzia replied and started to tear up

"When you get to college, call me and we're going to Skype every night, If you don't answer my calls or Skype I'm going to fly there and personally kick your ass" Cat said while still hugging Marzia

Marzia laughed and wiped her tears, they pulled away and Cat was crying. Marzia wiped her tears and they hugged again, after they pulled away Cat left. Again, before she could open the door it opened automatically. Her mom was in the doorway. "Hey sweetie" She said

"Hi mama" Marzia said and stepped inside

"Why don't you get ready for the dinner?" Her mom said

"Alright mama" Marzia said and went upstairs to change.

The dinner went well, and they were all proud of Marzia. Even Jessica. Marzia enjoyed the time she got to spend with her family. Laughing, having a nice time. When they got home, everyone went to bed. Except for Marzia.

Marzia made sure she packed everything. Her electronics, her clothing, and some sentimental items to keep her sane while she was away. She had 2 luggages, one being for her clothes and her electronics, and the other had a few furniture items.

She loaded her luggage and drove to Cat's, where she was waiting outside on the swing.

"Look who finally showed up!" She teased

"Well I had that dinner thing. I'm ready to get away from the stress"

"Alright, operation furious chick who's pissed at her ex is a go"

Marzia giggled. Her flight left at 4am.

They got to the airport and Cat helped Marzia check in. As soon as she was finished she gave Marzia a tight hug

"I'm going to miss you, be safe, and call me if there are any hot guys"

Marzia laughed and broke the hug. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two dog tag necklaces. One pink and the other blue, she handed Cat the blue one. Blue was her favorite color.

"These necklaces are a symbol of our friendship, I promise to always wear them and only take them off when I shower" Marzia said

"I promise the same thing" They pinky swore and put the necklaces on.

"Flight 148 is now boarding. 148 is now boarding" The intercom said

"That's me" Marzia said and went onto the plane "Bye kitty!" Marzia screamed

"Bye Marzipan!" Cat screamed back

She stood there and watched the plane with her best friend take off. She left, driving Marzia's car home.

**THAT MORNING**

Kendall walked up the stairs to Marzia's home and rang the doorbell. He had a bouquet of flowers with him and Jessica opened the door "Hey Kenny!"

"Hi Jessica, where's Marzia?"

"Didn't you hear? She left!" Jessica said and let him in

"What?" He said and dropped the flowers

"It's true! My dad's in her old room, go talk to him" Jessica said. Kendall thanked her and rushed up the stairs

Jessica bent down and picked up the flowers, smelling them. Soon her mother walked in, "Oh hey Jessica! Who gave you flowers?"

Jessica replied "Oh my new boyfriend Kendall!"

"Good for you sweetheart" Their mother never knew about what happened during the tour.

**What is Jessica planning?**

When Kendall walked into the room, he saw Joseph sitting on Marzia's old bed holding a picture of her and he was crying

"Joseph?" Kendall asked

"Oh! Hi Kendall, sorry I didn't see you there" Joseph said

"It's alright, she's really gone?" Kendall asked in disbelief

"Yup, my little girl" Joseph said and started to cry again

Kendall rushed out of her house and into his car. He started punching the dashboard and crying. _**He never got to tell her how he felt.**_

**THE END. FOR NOW. I WANT A TACO.**


End file.
